Memory Alpha:List of unwritten performer articles
This is a maintenance page listing unwritten performer articles. For a list of existing performers articles, please see the category "Performers". *If you are aware of a performer that has no article on Memory Alpha yet, please add its name to this list; *If an article on this list has been written, make sure that it contains the proper category link (Category:Performers) and remove it from this list. *For production staff, see Memory Alpha:List of unwritten production staff articles. A * Mast Alexander * Ed Alvarez * Bill Ames * Carlo Antonazzo * Rosanna Attias http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * John Austin * Nancy Avila B * Frank Babich http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0044939/ * Richard Bai * Chris Bailey * Louise Bale http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0050040/ * Melanie Balmos * Ron Balicki * Brett Baker * Bruce Barbour http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0053813/ * Scott Barry * Chris Beanes * Heather Bell * Brian Bennett * Pam Bennett * Rina Bennett * Doug Biery * Richard Bishop * Cindy Bohling * Tara Bordes http://www.geos.tv/index.php/credits?pid=33659, * Barry Brandt ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1130873/, * Brett * Parris Broadus * Matt Brown * John Bruegl * John Buonomo http://tvrage.com/person/id-85182/John+Buonomo * Donna Burns C * Nancy Cain * Victoria Cameron http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1336835/ * Celeste Cartier * Agostino Castellano * Jacob Chambers * JoAnn Christy http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Michael Chong * Lisa Church * Linda Ciampoli * Stan G. Clayton * Gelbert Coloma http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0172965/ * Kelli Coloma * Ron Cragg D * James Davidson * J.D. David (aka J.D. Davis) * Jason Decker * V. DeMaio * Steve Diamond * Anna Deng * Verne Dietsche http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Bob Drumming * Walt Doty http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Andre Dukes * John Dweck E * Andrew English * Chad Evans * Rick Evans F * David Fahning * Don Fanning http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Benny Farillas * Don Fehmer * John Ferdenzi http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2616876/ * Larry Fine * Dennis Fischer http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * C. Fortune * Cassandra Foster G * Rey Gallegos (aka Reynaldo Gallegos) * Susan Gayle * Charles Geschind * Amanda Getty * Tim Gilbert * Benny Gong * Brenda Gooch H * Darrell Hall * Matt Hanson * Chiara Harris * Michelle Harshaw * Jeff Hatch -http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2183601/, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1592048/? * John Hayes * Mark Hoffman * Nao Hosaka * T. Howard * Tia Hubbard http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0399232/ * Kate Hughs * Matt Huhn * Norman Hunte * Eric Hunter (aka Erick Hunter) * Linda Husser I * Richard Irving J * Rebecca Jackson * Terita Jackson * April Jacobson * Joseph Jagatic * Griff James * Donald R. Jankiewicz http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1445627/ * Pat Jankiewicz http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0417715/ * Matt Jenkins * Glynis Johns * Andray Johnson http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0424499/ * Chris Johnson * Joan Johnson * John Johnson * Nicholas Johnson * Pete Johnson * Brett Jones http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0427626/ * Jan Jones * June Jones * Sam Jones K * Jana Karson * Dale Kasman * Brenda Kaye * Matthew Kennedy * Nathan Kennedy * Richard Kent * John Kepley http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1087166/ * Shauna Kim ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3099298/ * James T. Kirk (fan) http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Allyson Knapp http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1373170/ * Dan Knowles * Zak Knutson * Jackie Koch , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1644362/ * Kochoff * Lynn Kowals * Chuck Koyna * Ed Krakover * Angie Kristic * Jimmy Kupenwoff * Katherine Kurtz ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2990152/ L * Mel Ladia * Art Lake * Dan Lake * Dennis Landry http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0485048 * Nicholas Lanier http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0486834/ * Bill Larson ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0488949/ * Joyce Lasley http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1659497/ * Diane Lee * Jessica Lee * Andrew Lerner ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2294550/ * Cristian Letelier http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0504614/ * Alisha Lewis * Kathy Lewis * Paul Lewis * Adam Lieberman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0509359/ * Suzanne Lodge http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0517122/ * Beau Lotterman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0521538/ * J.C. Love http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1191908/ * Bob Lyon http://www.tv.com/bob-lyon/person/162219/summary.html, http://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/04/star-trek-original-series-production.html M * Greg Mace http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0532074/ * Kathy Magnuson ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1132744/ * Christian Maguire http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0536559/ * Phil Mallory * Johnny Mandell http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0541734/ * Kortney Manns * Eric Mansker http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0543877/ * Rene Marentes http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2901324/ * Peter Martin * Guiseppe Marzella (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2130585/) * Jeff McBride http://us.imdb.com/name/nm3073697 http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0564315 * James McCloskey * Mykle McCoslin http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1436538/ * Athena McDaniel * Mike McNett , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1063359/ * Roger Menache http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0578670/ * Paul Mercier http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0580444/ * April Messerschmidt http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0582085/ * M. McCahill * Rick Michael * Robert Middleton * Debra Mileaux * Mike Miles * Amy Miller * Graham Miller * Tom Miller * Valary Miller (?) * Richard Milo * Barbara Minister (aka Barbara Minster) http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0591675/ * Kevin Moon http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1821288/ * Benny Moore * Lauren Moore * Bob Moscagno ?- http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0556100/ * Karl Moseman * Vincent Muller , ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0612261/ * Trey Murphy , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1851526/] N * Richard Neil http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0624695/ * Noreen Nielsen , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0631055/ * Maureen Nellis * Kassandra Nelson (?http://www.kassandranelson.com/) * Claude Nemeth * Nolan * Rachel Nolan * Neil Norman * Steve Nunnally , O * Chuck O'Brien http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0639472/ * Michael O'Hagan http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641149/ * Danny Ogden * Kent Ostrowski P * T. Parker * James Pearson , * Shawn Pereira * Lan Pho ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0681077/ * Charles Picerni http://stuntsunlimited.com/members_member_27_iframe.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0681604/ * Judie Pimitera * Paul Prokop http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0698594/, ?-http://www.timewarner.com/corp/newsroom/pr/0,20812,669175,00.html R * Malak Rafee * Jackie Rainee (aka Jackie Rainey , * Maduid Rasho * Nafo Rasho (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0711167/) * Ian Ray http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2452023/ * Jane Razzano * Martin Reale * Daniel Reardon http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0714100/ * Jan Reddin * Craig Reed , * Arthur Reeves http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1070841/ * Kip Reynolds http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0721818/ * Mike Reynolds http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0584470/ * Guy Richardson , , ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0991142/, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2953782/ * Gary Riotto http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ENT/episode/126460.html, http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1457691/ * Lucy Rizo * Mario Roberts http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0731390/ * Jerome Robertson * Linda Robertson * Sherrie Robertson (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2788546/) * Cesar Rodriguez * Wanda Roth * Ron Royce * Mauri Russell http://www.tv.com/mauri-russell/person/160306/summary.html * Bill M. Ryusaki (aka Bill Ryusaki ) S * Eileen Salamas http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Layla Sarakalo http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/14344.html, * Cary Lee Sato * Mike Satterfield * Ben Scott * Paul Seymore * Jim Shepherd * Kaith Shiozaki * Fred Shue http://www.tv.com/fred-shue/person/159163/summary.html * Roy Sickner (aka Roy N. Sickner) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0796429/ * Ansel Simpson * Teresa Sloan * Jay Smith http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Bob Smithson http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0810473 * Rebecca Soladay , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0812590/ * Cecelia Specht http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0817407/, http://www.bloodorangefilms.com/spechts.htm, http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=373372044 * Steve Sprigue * Michael Sutherland * Mike Stanosek * Jerry Starkand * Gary Ray Stearns http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0824180/ * Trey Stokes http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0003776/ * Doug Stone http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0422849/ * Leigh Strother-Vien http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html T * Cedric Taporco http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Denise Tathwell http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * J.T. Taylor * Piper Taylor * Talon Tears * Deney Terrio http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0855899/ * Byron Thames http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0855899/ * Paris Themmen http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0002398/ * John Thibodeau (aka J.T. Thibodeau) , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1917740/ * Christopher Thomas http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0858636/ * Michael Todd * Larry Tolliver * Vic Toyota http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0870333/ * Scott L. Treger http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1461082/ V * Joan Valentine , ?- , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2960216/ * Marty Valinsky (aka Martin Valinsky) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0884742/ * David Venafro , , http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1205188/ W * James Ward ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0911616/ * Eric Warfield * Dick Warlock http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006441/ * Karen Washington ?-http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2543054/ * John Watts http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Jesse Wayne http://www.standardsandgrudges.com/2006/06/04/the-benson-star-trek-connection http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0915586/ * Paul Weber http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0916714/ * Tyson Weihe (aka Tyson Power) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1798624/ * Green Whitaker (?http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2330678/) * Sandra Wild http://www.tv.com/sandra-wild/person/48101/summary.html * Marlene Willauer http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html * Damion Williams * J.B. Williams * Max Williams * Wanda Willis * Doug Wilson * Mark Wilson * Daniel Wong http://www.imdb.com/find?s=all&q=Daniel+Wong * G. Woods * James Woods Y * Kenny Yee http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0947175 Z * Paul Zies * Mark Zilbert http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2687978/ Performer articles